<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everywhere i look you're all i see by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274015">everywhere i look you're all i see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Unrequited Crush, aziraphales an archangel and gabriels the principality, bc i have such a sexy big mind, gabriel and beelze are wlw/mlm solidarity im right, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aziraphale's a very good boss. gabriel appreciates him more than most employees would (reverse au; featuring archangel aziraphale and principality gabriel)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everywhere i look you're all i see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a concept ive had for so long and i may?? write more on it so if this turns out to be a series im so sorry but also im not</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's nothing short of abysmal, the way his heart skips two solid beats when azirphale's office door swings open. there's a sharp twinge at the back of his heel, a jolt that urges him to spin on a dime, hurry his way right out the room, <i>escape</i> from the ordeal he's sure to endure. but he manages to let it blister over. biting his tongue 'til it's swollen out of sight, raw and reddened under the press of white canines. </p><p>his stomach boils over at the treasured, glorious sight he's been dreading. there's aziraphale, smiling sweetly, <i>gently,</i> a considerable threat to gabriel's health. his head turns, the beaded glasses chain he only wears because he believes it to be 'a truly fashionable mortal commodity', in his own words, glinting severely in the pristine lightning. it hurts gabriel's eyes. he's forced to pretend it doesn't.</p><p>"ah, there you are, my favorite principality!" aziraphale exclaims, shoes clicking with every step he takes. the sound shoots trickling shudders up the back of gabriel's neck, pricking at his nape, settling into the roots of his baby hairs. he reaches back to scratch instinctively, frown tightening at the nervous sweat he finds there. good god, he's an absolute <i>mess</i> today, isn't he?</p><p>"i was just looking for you." aziraphale says, quite oblivious to gabriel's unfortunate state. "your latest reports on the status of earth were absolutely <i>marvelous,</i> my dear boy. you're an excellent thwarter! always chasing out the wiles of our indelicate, menacing foe."</p><p>gabriel speaks about as well as anyone could expect of him. "ah - er, yes! right, very menacing. i - i was looking for you too. i , um - " </p><p>and just like that, it's like his spinal cord has been entirely snapped in half. any and all hopes at garnering proper thought have diminished down to half-hearted pipe dreams. his tongue thickens in his mouth, heavy and blundering, uncertain of how to dig himself out of this hole without worsening the threat of burial. </p><p>"i - i wanted to take some of that paperwork off your hands. i've got some free time, i could do it for you!" his brain stuffs the first offering it can process into his hands like it's the newborn body of christ, a rich, inspiring gift, only to be handled with the gentlest of care. gabriel is anything but gentle. he'll be lucky if he makes it out of this without tripping over his own two feet.</p><p>aziraphale's eyes - they're so wide, so intense, he always looks like he's pondering over something - soften exponentially. he smiles again, and gabriel's heart nearly stops completely. a gloved hand reaches out, all clad in white, soft and silky when it meets with gabriel's bare, overheating skin.</p><p>"my dearest, you mustn't put so much pressure on yourself! <i>enjoy</i> your days off, i can handle my work just fine, yes? there's no need for your assistance." aziraphale tells him, the briefest hint of cautioning fervor sunk into his tone. gabriel knows what he's trying to say, he knows it's only another staple of having a kind, caring boss. but when <i>'there's no need,'</i> sounds like <i>'leave me be,'</i> to his tired, frenzied hearing, there's little more he can do but back down. stepping aside politely, wishing aziraphale well, and letting him return to his duties without further hindering.</p><p>he doesn't want to be an annoyance. and aziraphale - bless him for the heart he's retained, he's the only one of the archangels gabriel can hold a conversation with for more than three minutes - is all <i>too</i> nice to be fully trusted. at the end of the day, gabriel knows if he were to truly irritate him, aziraphale wouldn't dream of revealing such an issue. he'd keep it to himself, locked up in the steel barrier of his clenched teeth, and that's where it would stay. quiet, reserved, always compassionate. gabriel likes him more than he's willing to admit. more than he's willing to even acknowledge.</p><p>though, of course, by the time he's on the escalator back downstairs, beelzebub's nipping at his heels about it. already waiting for him, apparently having left their meeting with their superiors early, for some reasons gabriel has no desire to unfurl. they cross their arms, tapping the tip of their shoe into solid ground quite ceremoniously at his arrival, and checking their watch with a gritted frown. </p><p>"you're late." they say. it's an obvious lie. "chasing after your boss again, aye?"</p><p>"don't." gabriel seethes, doing his best to seem properly stern. "he and i are nothing of that sort with one another."</p><p>"of course, he doesn't like you back." beelzebub says, gutwrenchingly honest, as always. "but you <i>do</i> like him, you <i>liiike</i> him, don't you?"</p><p>there's an infantile, childish lingering in the vowels, and gabriel shoves at their shoulder for it as he walks past. hurrying for the door, with beelzebub following close behind.</p><p>"i'm not wrong, am i?" they laugh, still bitterly teasing.</p><p>and gabriel sighs, "no, unfortunately. you're not." </p><p>he's willing to accept it. if only for now, in this single moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>